


Dial One for Love

by In_love_with_too_many_fandoms



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Anger, Bar, Headaches, Love, M/M, Sex??, club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 04:11:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12449433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_love_with_too_many_fandoms/pseuds/In_love_with_too_many_fandoms
Summary: Locus goes to a bar with Mason. When in the bathroom, he finds an interesting phone number that he decides to call.





	Dial One for Love

“Come on, Locus,” Mason called to me. “Don’t you want to be in before the entire room is full?”   
“I don’t want to be here at all,” I groaned. I placed a hand to my head. I could practically feel the pulsing my headache was causing. “And Megan is fine with you going out to this bar?”  
“Of course she is. She doesn’t mind when I want to go out with friends. Not like that ex of yours; what was his name again?”  
“Ugh, don’t even bring Trent up. I don’t want to think about him ever again.”  
“Sorry Locus. Forgot about how awful he was, but just think. Tonight will be our night and we can do whatever we want.” Mason leaned in and whispered in my ear. “Plus, maybe you’ll be able to find a date tonight.”  
I grunted. “I highly doubt it. Who would want to date someone like me?’  
Mason laughed. “I’m sure there’s someone out there who wouldn’t mind dating a bounty hunter. Besides, Megan is married to one and she doesn’t seem to mind. I’m sure there’s a guy out there for you.”  
“Yeah, probably in my dreams.”  
Mason clapped me on the back. “Come on. There’s someone out there in the real world for you. I’m sure of it. Now come on! Let’s get going!” Using the hand on my back, Mason steered me away from the street corner and down the road to Bar 76. It probably had the lamest, most unoriginal name ever, but it served ‘over 76 different alcoholic beverages’ and it was pretty popular, so it had that going for it.  
The line wasn’t too long, but it was loud. We were about seven people away from getting in, and I wasn’t about to run back to Mason’s car to get the Advil I packed. There were two girls in front of us. I tapped one of them on the shoulder and asked, “Excuse me, but do you have any Advil?”  
The girl laughed. “That is probably the worst pickup line I’ve ever heard.”  
I put a hand to my head, half in exasperation and half due to my headache. “It’s not a pickup line. I seriously require Advil.”  
The girl gave me a snide look and then searched through her purse. She pulled out a bottle of Advil and handed me two. “Happy now?”  
“Yes, thank you.” She turned back around and went back to talking to her friend. I turned to face Mason. He mouthed to me ‘what a bitch’ and I just nodded my head. He mouthed ‘she’s just thirsty’ and I couldn’t help but crack up. She turned around, gave us a dirty look, and made sure she couldn’t face us anymore.  
I looked down at the Advil in my hands. I didn’t know if I could trust her anymore, but between the pulsing in my head and the pulsing coming from the bar that could be heard from outside, I needed it now. I raised the headache medication to my mouth and placed it in. It was difficult, but I was able to gulp it down without any liquid.   
Mason gave me a quizzical look. “Are you okay?”  
“Yeah, just not used to taking medicine dry.”  
Mason laughed at me. “You’re one tough bounty hunter, my friend.”  
I playfully punched him in the arm. “Oh quit it. I bet you can’t take medicine without water.”  
“Next time I have a massive headache, I’ll call you so you can watch me swallow the pill.”  
“Believe me, I don’t need to see that. I’ll pass.”  
Sooner than we realized, we were up to the door to get into Bar 76. The bouncer gave Mason a fist bump and then we were led in.  
“You know that guy?” I asked him.  
“Yep. Ironically enough, we went to highschool together.”  
I wasn’t about to question Mason’s life before his days as a bounty hunter, but I was slightly skeptical yet also intrigued.   
We walked through the front door which then led us to a longer hallway with a door at the end of it. There were two doors, one in one wall and one on the opposite side. The one on the right was to the men’s restroom and the one on the left was to the women’s restroom.   
“This feels like a night club.”  
Mason chuckled to my left. I got startled, because I could've sworn he was on my right side, but with the dimly lit hallway, it could’ve been anyone’s guess. “Yeah, it does. They call it a bar but it’s more of a nightclub. The owner is trying to keep the police off their back.”  
I was taken aback by Mason’s statement. “They’re trying to keep the police off their back? Why?”  
Mason sighed. “It’s a long story. I’ll tell you once we get inside and hopefully find a table.”  
Mason walked on ahead and I followed two paces behind. He opened the door to the bar and I walked inside. I quickly put a hand to my head because the music was three times louder inside than it was outside. The Advil was beginning to work it’s magic, but it would take a few minutes for it to be at its full extent. Most of the people were out on the dance floor, fighting to get to the front of the DJ booth. The seating at the bar was completely filled and there were a few taken tables placed up against the walls. I tugged on Mason’s arm to get his attention. “Hey, I need to take a seat.”  
“All right, all right. I see an empty table over there.” Mason dragged me over to the empty table he noticed.   
Right when we sat down, a waiter came over to our table. “Can I get you two something to drink?”  
“Just a ginger ale please.”   
The waitress gave me a funny look when I said that. “All right, lightweight. And what can I get you?”  
Before Mason could order, I said “I have a headache!”  
“Mhm, then why be at a loud bar?” I was dumbfounded, so she turned back to Mason. “That's what I thought. So what are you going to have?”  
“Scotch on the rocks, and make it a double.”  
“Now that's more like it! I'll be back soon.”  
I placed a hand to my head. “How can you deal with this god awful club mix music?”  
“What?” Mason shouted at me from across the table. “I can’t hear you! Speak up!”  
I couldn’t threaten making the headache worse now that it was finally going away, so I fished a pen out of my pocket and pulled out a napkin from the holder to my left. I scribbled down what I had just said and spun it around so he could read it. When he saw it, he laughed and shrugged. I turned the napkin back around and wrote ‘I’m going to the bathroom’. Mason just nodded.  
I got up and made my way back to the door that we came in through. I found the same hallway with the bathrooms. I went inside of the men’s room. The music at this point was so faint, I could barely hear it. I went into one of the stalls in an attempt to relieve my bladder.   
When I finished, I flushed and then noticed something weird about the stall. There was graffiti all over it. Most of them were phone numbers with comments written about the person. However, they were all pretty deteriorating, at least the ones about women. This is why I hate most men. All they do is degrade their species. I kept looking around because I was intrigued for some odd reason. I wanted to find at least one positive comment.   
That’s when I found THE comment. I ran out of the stall and washed my hands. I went back and took out my phone. I found the spot on the wall where the comment was written. It said “For a good time, call 111-1111”. I put the number within my phone and then decided I’d call it. My headache was actually feeling much better so I decided, I’d call from within the bathroom.  
My hand hovered over the button to send the call through to the other line. I had think about it for a moment. I didn’t know what I was about to get myself into. I didn’t want to call a prostitute, but at this rate, it seemed like I was about to. Half of me was calling out of sheer curiosity, while the other half of me was calling to actually get a good time. Before I could debate any longer, I hit the call button and put the phone up to my ear. The phone rang once before someone picked it up on the other line.  
“Are you calling about my ad in Bar 76?” a man asked on the other line.  
“I wouldn’t call it an ad, since it’s on a bathroom stall door, but yes.”  
“I don’t need the back talk. Come to the apartment complex on the corner of Main Street and 24th. Apartment 7B.”   
I was about to ask what their name was, when they hung up. I shook my head, since I had no excuse but to go now. I went over to the sink and splashed my face with water once more before leaving the bathroom. I went back through the maze of doors and found Mason sitting at the same table he was at before. He was still alone, aside from the two empty glasses that I could only assume had housed his scotch and a full glass filled with ginger ale.   
“Finally you’re back!” Mason exclaimed. “I thought you might have fallen in and I would’ve had to go and rescue you. There’s some pretty good looking chicks here.”  
“About that, I actually have to go.”   
“Why? What’s wrong?”  
“My head is still really pounding. I feel like it’s getting worse,” I lied.   
I was convinced Mason could see right through me, but he just looked at me and said, “All right, man. I’m sorry. Maybe we can come back again some other time when you’re feeling better?”   
“That sounds like a plan.” I grabbed the glass and chugged my ginger ale, feeling the bubbles leaving a lasting impression on my tongue. “I’ll catch you around.”  
-  
One cab and ten minutes later, I was standing outside the door to apartment 7B. There were butterflies in my stomach, but I wasn’t going to let that stop me. I had to find out the face behind this mystery man. I knocked on the door three times and then stepped back. A few seconds passed and then the door slowly opened a crack. “Come in.”  
I pushed the door open and walked inside. All around the living room area of this apartment were candles. I looked into the open kitchen and there were even more candles. My gaze then transferred over to the couch, where residing on it was a man, completely naked. I tried to look away, but he had locked eyes with me.  
“My name is Felix,” he said. “But you can call me number one.”  
“Why number one?” I asked awkwardly.  
“Because I’m the best there will ever be.”  
This entire situation was so weird, I looked down at my feet and decided to tell Felix the truth. “Listen, I saw your number on the bathroom stall and I decided to call it because it was weird to me that there would be a phone number consisting of just the number one. I’m not interested in meaningless sex, if that’s what you’re after.”  
“Well, this makes things a little awkward then.” Felix grabbed a blanket that was draped over the couch and wrapped it around his body. “Then why did you call me in the first place?”  
“I didn’t know what to expect and like I said before, your number intrigued me. I wanted to see what would happen when I called. Also, if I’m being honest, I didn’t think you’d pick up.”  
I could see in Felix’s face before he even spoke that he was angry. “Are you kidding me!? You didn’t know what to expect!? I put my number up there for sloppy hook ups, not someone looking to have an intimate relationship! I don’t know what you expect from me, but this is not what I asked for.”  
Felix looked like he was going to say something else, but I didn’t let him. I turned on my heels, opened the front door, and walked straight out. I didn’t stop until I had to wait for the elevator to come up. I felt a tap on my shoulder as the elevator door opened. I spun around to face Felix. He looked sincerely upset.  
“Listen, I’m sorry. I didn’t even have the decency to get your name. I shouldn’t have lashed out at you like that. I’m used to people calling my number only to get sex, nothing more than that. But you, you seem different and I want to get to know you. I’m sorry for that. Can you forgive me?”  
I began to wrestle with the whether or not I should dive into the elevator or accept his apology. I didn’t know what to say, so I just swallowed the lump in my throat and proclaimed, “My name is Locus.”  
The corners of Felix’s mouth turned up into a smile. “Hi, Locus. Do you want to come in?” He gestured down the hall to the door that was currently open and spilling light out into the darkened hallway.  
“I’d be honored.”  
Felix grabbed my hand and together, we entered the tiny apartment, where we stayed up until the crack of dawn getting to know each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoyed this One Shot! It's been awhile since I've posted something in the RvB fandom, and figured what better way to ease back into it than with a cute little one shot. I hope you enjoyed this! If you did, please leave a comment and a kudos! Happy reading! <3


End file.
